Forbidden
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Yami and Yusei have officially declared themselves to be a couple, after only a few dates. Both still are known as a Duel King, and that starts to cause a problem. Yusei X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami and Yusei have officially declared themselves to be a couple, after only a few dates. Both still are known as a Duel King, and that starts to cause a problem. Officials worry that both Duel Kings being together would ruin the chances of them showing up at Tournaments. Will Yusei and Yami be able to stay together, or will others intervene? If so, can they overcome their separation?**

**Yusei X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe**

**Mahado: *raises eyebrows* This story sounds vaguely similar to something that happened to you.**

**DM Girl: So? *crosses arms* What happened to me is good inspiration for this story.**

**Dark M.: *rolls eyes* Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Yami woke up to the sound of someone in his house. Stepping carefully out of his bed and grabbing a knife on the bedside table, he made his way to his bedroom door, opening it slowly and stepping out into the hallway. He heard footsteps downstairs and he crept down the stairs, being very cautious and quiet as to not let the possible intruder know anyone is home.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around the corner and saw a shadow of a person. Pressing his back against the wall, Yami wondered what he should do. He could confront the intruder directly and find out why they are here, or just send them directly to the Shadow Realm. Looking at the shadow, he saw that whoever it is was moving closer to where Yami was. Clutching the knife in his hand, he turned the corner.

Yami was expecting someone he didn't know, an intruder just here to take his stuff or kill him. Instead, he came face to face with his boyfriend, Yusei.

"Hey Ya-" Yusei started to say and then noticed the knife in Yami's hand. "Whoa didn't mean to scare you. I was hoping you were still asleep."

Yami set the knife down on the shelf near them, and ran a hand through his tri-colored hair. He should have guessed it could have been Yusei, because Yusei was always doing things like this.

"What the hell Yusei?" Yami nearly yelled at him. "I thought someone was going to either rob me or kill me!"

Yusei noticed his boyfriend's anger and distress. "Sorry, I just wanted to see you even though it's like 1 in the morning."

"How did you get in anyway?" Yami asked, and then noticed the screwdriver in Yusei's pocket. "Please don't tell me you unscrewed the lock on my door."

"Then I won't tell you that, even though I kind of did." Yusei smiled and Yami just glared at him. "Relax! I screwed it back on so no one else could break in."

Yami just sighed and didn't know what to think. Yusei pulled Yami into a hug and ran his hand down Yami's back. Yami then realized he was only in boxers whereas Yusei was fully dressed, and surprised that Yusei hadn't said anything about it.

"I need to get back to bed Yusei. There is a Card Tournament tomorrow and I need to be rested for it." Yami said and smiled. "You could come upstairs with me if you want."

Yusei smiled. "Is this a trick to rob me of my virtue?" Both boys laughed.

"Of course not." Yami said. "I wouldn't trick you about something like that."

Yami took Yusei by the hand and led him upstairs, pausing outside his room to place a soft kiss on Yusei's lips before going inside.

"Let me just get out of these." Yusei said as Yami walked over to his bed.

Yami watched, sitting on his bed, as Yusei started to undress. Yusei didn't notice how much Yami was staring in the dark room, with only a little bit of moonlight coming in through the window. Yusei slipped out of his shoes and jacket, and then took off his shirt, revealing a six pack that made Yami's mouth drop.

'Ra, that man is so sexy.' Yami thought as Yusei slipped off his pants, so now both were only in boxers.

Yusei climbed into bed with Yami and snuggled up close. Yami wrapped his arms around Yusei and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Yusei." Yami said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Yami." Yusei said and soon both boys were fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Mahado: Well this chapter wasn't as sad as I thought it would be.**

**Dark M.: Oh just wait.**

**DM Girl: Please Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami and Yusei have officially declared themselves to be a couple, after only a few dates. Both still are known as a Duel King, and that starts to cause a problem. Officials worry that both Duel Kings being together would ruin the chances of them showing up at Tournaments. Will Yusei and Yami be able to stay together, or will others intervene? If so, can they overcome their separation?**

**Yusei X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe**

**Mahado: And the story continues**

**DM Girl: Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Yami woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off, and an empty space next to him. He turned the alarm off and then wondered where Yusei was. There was no trace of him anywhere in Yami's room, and then he noticed as note on the dresser.

_Dear Yami,_

_I left to go get some breakfast for you and me before the Card Tournament, even though I won't be participating in the Tournament._

_I should be back around 7._

_-Yusei_

Yami looked at the clock. It was 6:49 so Yusei should be back soon. Yami got dressed in black leather pants, a black leather tank top, and put on two chain bracelets and a studded belt. He then walked over to his desk and slipped on the Millennium Puzzle.

It had been awhile since Yami and Yugi had talked. When they each got their own bodies, they each got a Millennium Puzzle too. After they defeated Paradox, Yugi had become very close friends with Jaden, and Yusei and Yami had become close friends as well. Yugi wanted to stay in the Game Shop, so Yami left and bought his own apartment so he could spend more time with Yusei. Yami had exchanged a few phone calls with Yugi in the past year since Yami moved out, and they were still really good friends.

Yami was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yusei's D-Wheel pull up in front of the house. Yusei walked through the door, carrying coffee and some scones, just as Yami walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Good morning Yusei." Yami said, taking the bag of scones and cups of coffee from Yusei and setting them in the dining room on the table. "It was nice of you to get breakfast."

Yusei smiled. "Well it was nice of you for letting me stay here last night. I think last night was the best sleep I had gotten in years."

"I told you it wasn't a trick." Yami said smiling, wrapping his arms around Yusei. Yami pulled Yusei close and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Come on we need to eat breakfast before you have to leave for the tournament." Yusei said and put his arms around Yami's neck.

"It seems like you already did." Yami said, kissing Yusei again. "Your lips taste like cinnamon sugar."

Yusei smiled. "I may have had one or two of the cinnamon scones I bought before I got here."

"Well are they good?" Yami said, smiling.

Yusei reached around Yami and took one of the scones out of the bag. "Why don't you taste it for yourself?"

Yami smiled as Yusei fed him the cinnamon pastry, savoring the sweet taste. Yusei was always sweet to him, and he knew they both had a sweet tooth for things like this. Once the scone was gone, Yami licked the cinnamon sugar off of Yusei's fingers, Yusei just giggling as he did so.

"So is it good?" Yusei said with a smile on his face.

"It was really good, and really sweet, but not as sweet as you." Yami said, kissing Yusei again. Yami ran his tongue along Yusei's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yusei let Yami's tongue explore his mouth, and Yami could taste the sweetness from the cinnamon and the bitterness of coffee in Yusei's mouth.

Yusei, not wanting to let Yami have all the fun, ran his own tongue along Yami's, also tasting the cinnamon from the pastry. Yami pulled back a little to see what time it was, and couldn't believe it was almost 7:30. The Tournament started in only 30 minutes and they needed to leave now.

"Yusei could you give me a ride to the Tournament? I didn't realize how late it was." Yami said, grabbing his and Yusei's coffee off of the table and grabbing his Dueling Deck, slipping it into the holder on his belt.

"Sure, I was heading there anyway because I was going to be there to support you." Yusei said, taking a sip off his coffee and grabbing his helmet.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you Yusei." Yami said, locking the door to his house and climbing behind Yusei on the D-Wheel.

"I don't know what you would do without me either." Yusei said smiling and starting up the D-Wheel. Yami put his arms around Yusei and then shot out onto the road, heading to the Arena that the Tournament was being held in.

There was little traffic, and both made it in plenty of time until the tournament started. Yami checked in and so did Yusei, and both headed off to where Yami would be waiting until the semi-finalists were done dueling.

"Greetings Yami. I see you brought Yusei along with you as well." One of the Officials, Jerry, said.

"Yes I did. I hope that won't be a problem for you all. He is just here to support me." Yami said.

"I heard you two are a couple now." Another Official, Stephen, said and didn't seem to be too happy about that.

"As a matter of fact we are." Yusei said and Yami put his arm around him.

The two officials scowled. "This better not affect you two coming to Tournaments or being here on time."

"We were here in plenty of time today!" Yami was starting to get angry with these two.

The officials said nothing more and walked away, leaving Yami and Yusei alone until time for Yami to duel.

**Mahado: I sense something sad coming up**

**DM Girl: Just leave it alone Mahado**

**Dark M.: Please Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami and Yusei have officially declared themselves to be a couple, after only a few dates. Both still are known as a Duel King, and that starts to cause a problem. Officials worry that both Duel Kings being together would ruin the chances of them showing up at Tournaments. Will Yusei and Yami be able to stay together, or will others intervene? If so, can they overcome their separation?**

**Yusei X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe**

**Mahado: So are you going to write in the card game?**

**DM Girl: Just wait and find out!**

**Dark M.: Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"You sure you can beat that guy?" Yusei said, looking over the results of the previous battle.

"That kid just got lucky. I still have the god cards, remember? Plus, Dark Magician would never let me down." Yami said, looking through his deck getting ready for the duel.

"Good luck." Yusei said, giving Yami a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting here when the duel is over, and I'll be watching it too."

"This shouldn't take long." Yami said and stepped out onto the duel arena

_Duel Results:_

_Yami=winner_

_Opponent destroyed_

Yami got his reward for winning, and headed back to where Yusei was waiting. The prize for winning was the loser's rarest card and one thousand dollars. Yami had won his opponent's rarest card, which was Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, and figured the card would be good in his deck.

"It was a tough duel!" Yami heard Yusei say. What Yusei had said hadn't been directed towards Yami, but to one of the officials talking to Yusei.

"And what if he had lost?" The official asked.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me and him being a couple!" Yusei nearly yelled. "He won, and that's all that matters."

"What is going on?" Yami asked, curious about what was getting Yusei so mad.

"It's nothing. This official was just leaving." Yusei said, not wanting to look Yami in the eye.

The official, not wanting to risk their combined anger, walked off without another word. Yami was still shocked out how angry Yusei had been. Yami had never heard or seen Yusei get even the slightest bit angry at someone that he wasn't in a duel with.

"Yusei, please tell me what that guy was saying." Yami pleaded with Yusei.

Yusei sighed. "They think us being together will distract us from dueling."

"Well let's just prove them wrong!" Yami said and gave Yusei a kiss on the lips. "I mean I won this tournament and I'm going to win the next one."

"And I'll be right alongside you." Yusei said and put his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami smiled. "There is the Yusei I know." Yami kissed Yusei again, a kiss filled with love and passion.

When Yami pulled away, they stood there looking at each other, each with love in their eyes for the other. Both heard Yami's phone ring and Yami looked at the Caller I.D, and saw it was Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Yami said.

"Hey Yami. I saw the Tournament on TV. You were awesome!" Yugi said and Yami could hear someone in the background.

"Is Jaden there with you?" Yami said, and Yugi was trying to calm down whoever was in the background.

"Yes he is, and he wants to know if you and Yusei could come over to the game shop and hang out." Yugi said.

"Sure we can, we were just about to leave." Yami said. "I'll see you there, bye." With that Yami hung up.

"What did Yugi want?" Yusei said and grabbed his helmet.

"He and Jaden wanted to know if we could hang out with them at the game shop." Yami said, taking Yusei's hand and both walking out to where Yusei's D-Wheel was.

Yusei got onto his D-Wheel and put on his helmet, Yami climbing in behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

"This out to be fun." Yusei said, starting the bike and speeding out onto the highway.

**DM Girl: Sorry I didn't put the duel in. I don't really know how to create a duel.**

**Dark M.: Please Rate and Review!**

**Mahado: We are updating as fast as we can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami and Yusei have officially declared themselves to be a couple, after only a few dates. Both still are known as a Duel King, and that starts to cause a problem. Officials worry that both Duel Kings being together would ruin the chances of them showing up at Tournaments. Will Yusei and Yami be able to stay together, or will others intervene? If so, can they overcome their separation?**

**Yusei X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe**

**DM Girl: Wow I just started and I'm already at Chapter 4**

**Dark M.: Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Yo dudes! Wassup?" Jaden almost yelled as Yusei and Yami pulled up at the game shop. Yusei slid off his helmet and him and Yami got off of the D-Wheel and headed inside.

Yami was greeted by a hug from Yugi, who had gotten taller since he last saw him a few months ago. Yusei and Jaden just nodded at each other, never really that close of friends.

"It was nice of you to invite us over here." Yusei said and Yugi had let go of Yami by then.

"I saw that Tournament, man you took it easy on that guy!" Jaden said, playfully punching Yami in the arm.

"Hey I need this arm Jaden." Yami said playing around.

"Yeah only I can do that!" Yugi said, mimicking what Jaden did.

"Now don't you start." Yami said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Yusei said and Yami had wondered why Yusei hadn't said very much this entire time.

Yugi just shrugged. "How about we go to the Arcade?" Jaden suggested and everyone agreed to do that. "We can just walk there it isn't but a few blocks away."

All four walked out of the game shop, and headed toward the Arcade. Yugi and Jaden got wrapped up in a conversation together and Yusei slowed down so he was a few feet behind them. Yami dropped back to where Yusei was to see what was wrong.

"Yusei, you haven't been yourself since that Tournament. What is wrong? I thought we agreed we would prove those officials wrong?" Yami asked and took Yusei's hand in his own.

"It's just awkward for me because I don't know Yugi and Jaden very well, but apparently you do." Yusei said and sighed. "Maybe I should just go home."

Yami stopped in his tracks, causing Yusei to do the same. "Please don't. This is going to be a great opportunity for me and you to have some fun."

"What are you two doing?" Jaden yelled. Yami and Yusei had forgotten that Jaden and Yugi had continued to walk on, not knowing that they had left the two behind.

"You guys can go ahead; we will be there in a second." Yami said and Jaden walked off, leaving Yusei and Yami alone again.

Yusei sighed. "I guess I need to have a little fun. I mean all I've done this week is work at the shop."

"And I promise you that you will have fun today, whether it be in a few minutes at the Arcade, or later once I get you alone." Yami said and Yusei smiled.

The two then continued to the Arcade, and luckily for them there weren't that many people there. When they got inside, they saw that Yugi and Jaden had gone off to play one of the Duel Monsters games together. Yusei and Yami decided that they would go play Guitar Hero, and it turned out that both were pretty good at it. After that, they continued to play some of the other games.

Yami could tell that Yusei really was having a lot of fun playing games. Since the Arcade was still one of the ones that gave out tickets for winning, Yusei and Yami had a lot of tickets to turn in, but didn't know what they wanted to use them for.

"You guys got a lot of tickets!" Yugi said. Jaden and Yugi had come over and seen how the two were doing.

Yusei whispered something in Yami's ear and Yami smiled. "Do you want them Yugi?"

"Really?" Yugi said and was smiling ear to ear.

"Sure, we don't want them and if we did we wouldn't know what to use them for." Yusei said.

"Thanks!" Yugi said and he and Jaden walked over to the ticket counter.

"He is still such a young one at heart." Yami said. He turned to Yusei. "Did you have fun?"

"I sure did." Yusei said and gave Yami a hug. "When we leave here, how about we go to your place?" Yusei asked and Yami smiled.

"We sure can." Yami said and about that time, Yugi and Jaden came back. They had used the tickets to get new deck holders.

"It was nice hanging out with you guys." Jaden said.

"Well we better get going." Yami said and Yusei nodded.

"Bye guys. I better get back to the game shop anyway." Yugi said, and walked back towards the game shop with Jaden.

Yusei had gone earlier to get his D-Wheel so they could just go directly from the Arcade to Yami's house. They pulled into the driveway of Yami's house and climbed off of the bike. As Yami went to unlock the front door, he saw a letter on the ground and picked it up. It was addressed to him, from the Tournament Officials.

"What does it say?" Yusei said and Yami had the letter open and was reading it.

"Just something about a tag team tournament and that you and me need to be there in two weeks." Yami said, putting the letter in his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, setting his deck down on the counter and the letter next to it. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"What is there to eat? I could go for about anything right now." Yusei said from the living room.

"I'll pick something out." Yami said and started to look through the refrigerator for something to eat when he saw the bowl of strawberries he put in there last night. He took them out and put some whip cream on them. They were strawberry slices so he just mixed the whip cream in with them. "I hope you don't mind eating fruit." Yami said as he walked into the living room with the bowl in his hands.

Yusei saw what it was and smiled. "This better not be a trick."

Yami smiled and sat next to him, handing him a spoon. "It's not, I promise."

Both boys sat and ate, laughing about random things, from things that happened years ago, to things that happened days ago. When they were done, both Yusei and Yami had whip cream all around their mouths.

"Yusei, you have a little bit of whip cream on your face." Yami said smiling.

"I'll go get a napkin and wipe it off." Yusei said, about to get up when Yami grabbed his arm.

"You don't need that. I can get it off." Yami said.

He moved closer to Yusei and started to lick the whip cream off of Yusei's face. Yusei loved how his tongue felt on his face, and Yusei thought that he should repay Yami once he was done. When he was, Yusei did the same thing to Yami, and both were smiling the entire time.

"Yami?" Yusei said, taking Yami's hand.

"Yes Yusei?" Yami said, hoping this wasn't what he thought it was.

"I know we have only been going out for a little while but," Yusei stopped and Yami felt like he was going to be sick.

"-but…" Yusei tried to continue and then looked Yami in the eye. "…but I love you."

**DM Girl: I bet you thought he was going to break up with him.**

**Mahado: Please Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami and Yusei have officially declared themselves to be a couple, after only a few dates. Both still are known as a Duel King, and that starts to cause a problem. Officials worry that both Duel Kings being together would ruin the chances of them showing up at Tournaments. Will Yusei and Yami be able to stay together, or will others intervene? If so, can they overcome their separation?**

**Yusei X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe**

**DM Girl: Sorry it took long to update. There is a slight lemon, but nothing major.**

**Dark M.: Please enjoy Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Yami just looked at Yusei with a blank stare. He never thought that this early in their relationship that Yusei would tell him that he loves him.

"Y-yami?" Yusei said, snapping Yami out of his trance.

"Sorry." Yami said, looking down, not wanting to meet Yusei's eyes.

"I should just… go…" Yusei said and started to get up when Yami grabbed hold of him.

"Wait Yusei." Yami said and stood up facing Yusei. "I want you to know that, I love you too Yusei. I was shocked because I didn't think you would feel that way about me."

"Yami," Yusei said and placed a hand on the side of Yami's face. "I just felt like you should know that I do love you. I'm glad you feel that way too."

Yusei leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Yami's lips. Yami put his arms around Yusei's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. A knock at the door broke the two apart and Yami went to answer the door.

There was no one on the other side of the door, but Yami did see a package addressed to him on the door mat. Yami picked up the box and set it inside.

"You can stay the night here, but I would suggest moving your D-Wheel into the garage." Yami said, turning back to Yusei.

"Yeah I better go move it." Yusei said, heading out the door. Yami walked to the garage and opened the door so Yusei could move his motorcycle inside.

Once Yusei got it moved inside, Yami shut the garage door and went over to where Yusei was standing and put his arms around him.

"Let's go upstairs." Yami said and Yusei nodded.

"Carry me?" Yusei said playfully, but Yami picked up Yusei bridal-style and carried him up the stairs to Yami's room.

Yami set Yusei down on his bed and climbed in next to him, resting his head on Yusei's shoulder. He kissed Yusei's neck and jaw line before placing a kiss on Yusei's lips. Yusei kissed him back and Yami ran his tongue along Yusei's lips, slipping his tongue inside.

The two duelists were tongue on tongue and fighting for dominance. Yami soon won and started to explore the inside of Yusei's mouth. Yami reached down with his hands and slipped them underneath his boyfriend's shirt, running his fingers over Yusei's chest, before slipping Yusei's shirt over his head breaking the kiss momentarily.

Yusei, breaking the kiss, helped Yami out of his own shirt, tossing it in some unknown corner of the room. Yami moved down to Yusei's neck and started to trail kisses down his neck and chest. Yami ran one of his fingers over Yusei's right nipple, before placing his mouth on it and starting to suck.

"Yami…" Yusei moaned as Yami continued to suck on Yusei's nipple and play with the other one.

Yami moved down Yusei's chest before reaching the waistline of Yusei's jeans. He stopped and moved back up to Yusei's lips, placing a kiss on them.

"Why did you stop?" Yusei said, running his hands through Yami's tri-colored hair.

"Because I want you to be ready and now is not the time." Yami said. "I love you Yusei, and I don't want to hurt you."

"I love you too Yami." Yusei said and put his arms around Yami.

It was only a matter of minutes before Yusei was fast asleep, but Yami was still awake. Yusei turned over and was still sound asleep. Yami decided since he couldn't sleep that he would check the Duelist Interface on his computer. He slipped his laptop out from underneath the bed and plugged in headphones so he could hear any news going on.

_Welcome to Duelist Interface. You have a chat request currently being requested. Do you accept?_

Yami accepted the request and saw one of the Officials pop up on the screen.

"What do you want?" Yami said.

"We have been studying your last few duels and…" The official paused and looked at where Yami was. "What is going on?"

"Nothing. Now what about my last few duels?" Yami said, hoping to change the subject.

"Um, yes, we have been studying the last few ones before your relationship with Yusei and we have seen that you win by a landslide so to speak." The official said. "Now we also looked at your last duel earlier today and saw that you indeed almost lost to a nobody."

"So? It was a tough duel." Yami said, hoping this official would get to the point.

"We also studied Yusei's past duels as well. Just like you, he won easily. He did have a minor duel earlier this morning and almost lost." The official said.

"Please get to the point. I would like to try and get to sleep." Yami said and he heard Yusei stir next to him.

"We think it would be best if you and Yusei were not together anymore as long as you two are Duel Kings. Resigning is not an option." The official said and the chat was ended.

**Mahado: Sorry this is a short chapter.**

**DM Girl: Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
